I'd Die For You
by okapiangel
Summary: Edited, and updated. Third chapter up -- the morning after. Rikku X Gippal
1. Wanted: Dead or Alive

**Wanted: Dead or Alive**

_Disclaimer: Not mine. The story is inspired by the Bon Jovi song._

_Author's Note: It's short. Every time I tried to add to make it longer, it just didn't want to work for me. And it's darker than most of my stories, but I think it works well. It's a prequil to the first chapter. This was incredibly difficult to write, hope it works! I think I fudged the timeline just a tiny bit to make it work – hopefully it's not too unbelievable._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

…_And times when you're alone all you do is think…_

It's cold. The bone chilling kind of cold that continues to permeate through the body even after going inside. The kind that isn't necessarily caused by the weather, though the weather certainly adds to the numbness he's feeling. Normally he hates the cold, he'd much rather be on a warm beach somewhere surrounded by half-naked women. Today, however, the cold is fitting.

He raises his eye from his worn shoes, its current focal point. It stings, but he'd never admit that he's fighting back tears. And if he did admit it, he'd say they were caused by the sheer exhaustion he's feeling. Slowly, as if any movement would kill him, he takes in his surroundings. There's a fog, thick and unending pouring in from the northeast. Where he is, he couldn't say exactly – the fog outside is nothing compared to the one settling in his brain. He leans back against the cliff as he looks around. The land is grey, but he has a feeling that the fog is responsible for most of the greyness. It's grassy, but not the thick, meadow grass he expected. His brain slowly begins to process where he is – and he's pretty sure he made it to the Calm Lands. He secretly thinks the name is ironic and wants to laugh, but laughing evades him. He wants to snort in disgust, but he doesn't. Instead he slowly takes a long drag from the cigarette he holds limply between his two fingers. The burning end glows red against the grey landscape, though it offers no protection from the cold. The land itself is nice enough, its quiet – he likes that. He hasn't had enough quiet lately. It's just what the land represents that he hates. A burial ground for summoners – people that die trying to protect the world.

He takes another drag as he lets that last thought mull around his head for awhile. That's what these lands are – a graveyard for innocent people those Yevon assholes offer up as sacrifice. And now he's found his way here, using this place as a safe haven from those who want to kill him.

It's early. He's not sure how early it is exactly, but he knows it's too early for him to think coherently. The sun is beginning to rise from behind him, shining through the fog in dim rays. But from where he's sitting, the shadows consume him still. He's exhausted and can hardly remember the last time he stopped. It must be three days since he began running, but he cannot afford to stop and sleep. He tries to understand what happened three days ago – he needs to make sense of it. But there is no making sense of madness. All he knows is that he must keep running – otherwise they'll kill him just like they killed the others. He must be as crazy as they are for running closer to Bevelle. But he was taught long ago that sometimes the best place to hide is under someone's nose.

He still doubts that all his thoughts are his alone, as it's been a long time since he could clear his head. There is something about that place that scares him. But men like him don't scare – so he takes another drag off his cigarette. Frowning, he casts aside the butt and watches as it burns out in the grey-green grass. A long moment passes before he pulls out another cigarette and lights it, his lighter casting shadows across the cliff behind him. One day he vows to go back and discover what is in that – place. He just hopes that day is slow in coming. He exhales and watches as the smoke mingles in the fog that is slowly burning off. The world is a little less grey with every passing moment but from his place shadows still consume him. Every drag from his cigarette reminds him he is a failure. He left Home to prove himself to the world, and all he has managed to prove is his own inabilities.

He is about to get up and continue on his way when he sees someone on the horizon. Squinting to see who it is he crouches into the shadows in case it is someone pursuing him. His hand rests lightly on his gun, ready for a fight at any moment. He may be a failure, but he will not go down easily. The figure comes closer and he can tell that it is actually a group of people – a summoner pilgrimage. There are seven of them, but the sun casts them all in silhouette. He relaxes, though he is sick with disgust. Here is another sacrifice for the people of his world – and further proof that he is a failure. Hadn't he set out to stop Sin without the use of a summoner?

One of the figures is speaking. And though he cannot make out the words, he can tell they are having a conversation. Suddenly the smaller figure in the front turns and yells to one of the other figures. He can hear her words clearly; they stab through him like hot knives.

"Still, Pops didn't have to blow up Home! There could have been another way! But no – he has those guns and he's gonna fire them at something!"

He sinks back into his shadows. So Home is destroyed? He wants to yell out, to hit something. But what good would it do? The cigarette falls from his fingers where it smolders in the grass. And she's a guardian now? He left Home to protect her – to keep her as far from this as possible. And now she's gone and gotten in the middle of it all.

He hates life sometimes. Four days ago he was a hero, ready to save the world. Today he's hiding in the shadows, a wanted man. And he realizes as he watches the pilgrimage cross the plains that they're all pawns in a game much bigger than any of them can ever comprehend.


	2. I'd Die for You

**I'd Die For You**

**By: Okapiangel**

_Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Don't own the song that inspired the fic._

_A/N: I'm not sure if I want this to be a oneshot, or if I want it to be a part of a series of unrelated little stories. Actually, I'm not even sure if this is a story or a drabble. Its probably a drabble, because that's what I seem to be writing. Its ok. Not my best work -- but I was bitten by writer's block recently, and this is my way of working through it. The alternate title of this piece is "A World That Don't Know Romeo and Juliet." I've always loved that line of the song that was the inspiration for this story thing. Its called 'I'd Die for You' and its by Bon Jovi. Love my hair bands. :) The song seems to have been made for Gippal._

_The story itself kinda reads a bit funny, with the first part being third person, the middle being first, and the end being third again. I've never really switched perspectives in the middle of a story like that, so I'm not sure if it is good or not. Feedback is appreciated. The ending seems a bit weak, but I kinda like it that way. Anything else I tried to put seemed unnecissary. Its like the story was done and wouldn't let anything else be added to it. I'm sure you all get stories like that sometimes._

_ Once again, feedback is appreciated. :) _

_

* * *

_

They had really gone there because she insisted that they go. Especially once they found out that there were fiends in the temple – not that she cared one way or another about the _temple_. It was just a building that held too many memories of Yevon. And for her Yevon held far too many memories that she'd rather forget. Yes, fiends could have the temple if they wanted, but it was the organization that was housed inside the temple – or rather, one person in particular that she needed to make sure was alright. So she had begged, pleaded even, to make sure that the temple was the first place they went. Of course she had denied any particular reason for wanting to go there first – saying that they needed to start somewhere and that Djose was as good a place as any.

Well, technically they didn't start at Djose, but as Rikku hadn't shut up since they left Yaible at the Youth League's headquarters, no one really felt like arguing with her. Rikku had learned long ago that if she really wanted something, the best way to get it was to be as annoying as possible. It had worked with her father, it had worked with her brother, and it had even worked with Auron.

She hadn't really cared about being annoying at the time, she just knew that something was going to happen. And if he was involved, it was usually something bad. That was why she wanted to go to Djose so badly – not because of some undying feelings that really weren't there.

…Paine could smirk all she wanted to, there wasn't anything there at all.

She was the first one out of the airship once they reached Djose, and she left the others in the dust as she sprinted towards the temple. Sure enough, there he was looking just as arrogant as ever. Why she even cared about this … this…

He was talking to her.

"Hey, it's Cid's little girl!" She ducked under his light shove, trying not to blush. It was a throwback to earlier days in a much more innocent time. Something was desperately wrong here. He'd barely noticed her the last time they met here; he'd been more interested in her famous cousin. But now he was reenacting a scene from their childhood. Well, she'd show him, she'd come right to the point and force him to come clean with the answers she wanted. She'd make him tell her what was wrong. Yes there were fiends in the temple, and yes the temple was the Machine Faction's headquarters, but fiends were easy to deal with. Granted, sometimes there was a little blood spilt, but it was nothing a potion couldn't take care of. Something was bothering him – he never paid any attention to what was past – he'd told her that himself. There was no sense in dragging up memories that were already done and gone. Yes, she'd force the answer out of him – he was getting no mercy.

"I have a name..."

Well, sometimes it was nice to play along. She'd force answers later.

Yuna watched the exchange with amusement, and a bit of jealousy. Hadn't she had a similar banter with Tidus once? But, she was here for a more important reason – there were fiends in the temple. Still, she couldn't resist… Rikku had teased her so many times before: "You seem close."

"We made quite the couple."

Rikku couldn't believe her ears. What was he saying! To her cousin no less! She did the only thing she could think of, and shoved him – hard.

"Fryd yna oui cyoehk? (What are you saying?)"

* * *

She shoved me! She. Shoved. Me. It kinda hurt too – but don't go telling her that! It wouldn't do for her to think that she could shove me anytime she felt like it.

Fine – I admit it, egging her on about our 'relationship' probably wasn't the best idea. So I did the only thing I could do.

Oh come on. Can't you guess? Its right there in Chapter 14 of the 'Guy Manual,' _Laugh it off and change the subject_. Which is precisely what I did.

"Rikku's always good for a laugh. If you're here about digging, this isn't the best time." I thought they would walk away. I really did. But I forgot about Chapter 1 of the 'Ladies Manual.' _Women don't let anything drop. Ever._

Who wrote the manuals? Why, yours truly of course. And they've been completely one hundred percent accurate.

"Well, there were fiends here too, right? Want us to clean up for you?" That's why I like Rikku. She just gets right to the point. No beating around the bush. No stupid eye games that girls are forever trying to play with you – which, incidentally, I have become quite proficient in reading. That's in Chapter 22.

"Fiend hunting? What, you guys give up the sphere gig?"

"Temporarily. Right now we're helping people out. Maybe...you'd like to hire us?" I looked at ex-Summoner Yuna. She looked tired. Too many people depended on her. How old was she? My age right? It just wasn't fair for all those people to constantly depend on her to save their butts. And I definitely wouldn't join those ranks.

Especially if it means I have to ask her for help in front of Rikku.

Don't look at me like that, its not mushy stuff. It's straight out of Chapter 7 of the 'Guy Manual' -- _Don't ever seem weak in front of women._ See? It says quite clearly, _In front of women._ Not _In front of Rikku_. So stop giving me that look. Besides, there was a reason for my answer, and you'll notice that I explained myself quite nicely.

"Nope. You already took care of Sin. We can't go running to you every time we get into trouble."

See? Told you so.

And then I added the final touch, "Hmph. I watch my own back."

"Hmph. Show-off!"

I nearly lost it when Rikku added that last bit. I could remind her of a thing or two about being a show off. I seem to recall bareback chocobo riding and a bloody nose. Thankfully Yuna decided it was about time to go, "Well, be careful."

I smiled at her, "You too."

She grinned, "Right."

And Dr. P. finished it, "Come on."

And just like that, they left.

…or so I thought.

When I turned around, there was the blonde Al Bhed. Ha! That's a bit of redundancy; we don't come in any other hair color. It's like saying the yellow chocobo or something equally stupid.

"What do you want Cid's Girl?"

"Why'd you tell them we were in a relationship?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

I laughed. I couldn't help it! You should see her when she tries to be serious – it's so comical. Sometimes I can't believe that she's the girl who helped defeat Sin. But when she's _not_ trying to be serious it happens and she looks so – I dunno – powerful. Determined. Sexy.

Sorry…That was a slip.

"Is that what's bothering you? Forget I said it then."

Again she shoved me. This was starting to be a bad habit. "Bullshit Gippal! You know that's not what this is about! You don't speak a word to me for two years, after what you pulled, and then all of a sudden – right when things start to get bad – you bring up the past! Something's wrong and I'm not leaving till you tell me what!"

…There she was, that determined, sexy Rikku. God I loved that woman.

Figuratively speaking of course.

"What did I pull Rikku? It was a fair bet. You lost and had to be my girlfriend. It's really not my fault that after two weeks you wanted out."

"You know that this has nothing to do with that!"

Ha! Anyone who's read Chapter 3 of the Ladies Manual could tell you that she was lying. After all, _Girls always say the opposite of what they mean_. But, I decided to humor her. 'Cause I'm such a nice guy and all.

"And what does this have to do with, Rikku?"

"It has to do with the fact that you're too stubborn and prideful to ask for help with anything. You won't let me help you! You never let anyone help you! I don't know how many fiends are inside the temple, but I do have an idea of what's waiting inside for you, and you'd be a damn idiot if you tried to fight it by yourself."

She was right, of course. But still, I couldn't ask her to go into the temple. In a pathetic way, you could look at it as a --

Nah. Not going there.

"Rikku, even if I did need help, I wouldn't ask you. You're gonna be too busy helping everyone else who wants Yuna to save them."

"I can leave Yunie for a bit! I'll help you!"

It was desperation. I'd never seen it from Rikku before. I thought I had an idea of what was in the temple, but apparently Rikku knew for sure and was frightened of it.

"Rikku. What's in the temple?"

She bit her lip, "It's … it's a corrupted aeon. There was one in the last temple too." She grabbed my arm as she continued, "They're strong Gippal! You can't fight them alone."

"There are other temples Rikku." I pried her hand from my arm, "Go help them. I'll take care of this one."

I really don't know what possessed me to do it, but the next thing I knew, I had kissed her. It wasn't our first kiss – that had been awkward, neither of us knowing exactly what to do. This kiss wasn't that romantic either. It was full of desperation on both parts – she didn't want to leave me, and I needed her to go. I broke it off quickly and looked at her with a grin. The cocky one. The one I knew she hated.

"Go save Spira Cid's Girl."

I turned around at this point, and heard her shouting at me in Al Bhed as I entered the temple. Most of which she was saying would make a sailor blush.

I know she calls me an arrogant bastard, and I know she calls me a conceited prick.

But I also know that deep inside, she loves me.

And, after all, the last chapter of the Guy Manual clearly states, _Protect your girl. If necessary, die for her._

Let's just hope it doesn't come to that – Spira would be lost without me.

* * *

He turned off the recorder and tucked the sphere safely away in a drawer. Someone would find it later if …

He wouldn't think of that.

Instead, he took his gun from its corner and started towards the trials. After all, that's where all the fiends were.


	3. November Rain

**November Rain**

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

**Author's ****Note**: I felt it was time for an update. :) So here's a tiny chapter update, as I try to regain my "voice." I really wanted to have space between the two sections, but I can't figure out the damn editor thing! The song is by Guns N' Roses. Hope its ok. I switched chapters one and two in order to have them read chronologically. Still not sure if I want to remove chapter two (previously chapter one), but I think if I did there would be too much of a gap between chapter one and three. Takes place after FFX2. Reviews are appreciated.

_But lovers always come and lovers always go  
And no one's really sure who's lettin' go today  
Walking away  
If we could take the time to lay it on the line  
I could rest my head  
Just knowin' that you were mine  
All mine_

The pale light shining through the window is enough to wake her. She recognizes the light from her pilgrimage days – this is the earliest morning light, the kind people only see when being awoken by less than sympathetic men who feel the need to carry impossibly big swords and only wear one sleeve of their overly large red coat. She hasn't seen this type of light since her pilgrimage ended. But it wasn't her pilgrimage, and she wasn't a true guardian – she merely played a role to save her cousin.

Opening her eyes, she gently turns her head and manages a wry smile when she sees the man next to her. The red lines running down his back cause her to blush a little as she recalls the ferocity of the previous night's passion. But for as much as she can remember his every caress, she cannot remember who initiated their tryst. She reminds herself that it doesn't matter much, that a love affair without love is merely sex.

But damn it if it wasn't good.

Their affair accomplished its purpose after all. He had had too much to drink, and had been too intent on flirting with her cousin -- and soon the boyfriend would return. Really she had no choice in distracting him. In a way, she was saving him from himself. She recalls wondering if it was her or her cousin he was kissing last night. She reminds herself it doesn't matter.

The bed is warm, his heat radiates towards her. Quietly she removes herself from his arms, and vacates his bed. As he begins to stir, she holds her breath – even as she quickly dresses. The last thing she wants is for him to wake and realize it wasn't her cousin who shared his bed last night. She would have left last night, but it was too difficult with him passed out on top of her. And, it had been nice to be held. Her bed was too lonely.

The room is cold – beyond the typical Djose chill. It's beginning to rain again as she slips out the door, closing it softly behind her.

* * *

His eye opens and he quietly walks to the window, watching as she exits his temple and walks towards the road to Luca. He has been awake since she first shimmied out of his arms. Sighing, he tries to remember the feel of her body as he held her close to him last night. He tries to remember how perfectly their bodies fit together, and her spicy, sweet scent. 

He tries to remember when she was his.

But she never has been, so he can't.


End file.
